


Bonds Beyond Blood

by CaladeanFey



Category: Naruto
Genre: Blood and Gore, Bonding, Brothers, Character Death, Comedy, Crushes, Demonic Possession, Developing Relationship, Fear, Friendship, Hatred, Love, Multi, Past Child Abuse, Peace, Romance, Secrets, Slow Build, Vampires
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-13
Updated: 2019-07-13
Packaged: 2020-06-27 17:31:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,281
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19795639
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CaladeanFey/pseuds/CaladeanFey
Summary: It is a Hunter's duty to kill all vampires. As Jinchuriki Naruto and Gaara are the ultimate weapons against vampires.Vampires have been around since before the birth of the first Hunter and will be here long after the last Hunter's last breath.Hunters vs vampires, or at least that's how it was before a one Naruto Uzumaki decides to change it all.





	Bonds Beyond Blood

**Author's Note:**

> Alright a new series, this will be a slow build to Sasu/Naru and will include perspectives from both Naruto and Sasuke and occasionally Itachi and Gaara if I feel like it. 
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.

**Prologue**

For thousands of years vampires have existed in the shadows of the world and sucked the blood of mortals to survive. At first, there were only a few vampires but as the human population grew so did the vampires; because as with all cycles of life the more prey there are the more predators there will be to eat the prey. As the vampire population grew it became harder to hide their existence from humans. When humans did discover that vampires lived among them certain groups of people dedicated their lives and the lives of all the generations of their offspring to follow in eradicating vampires from existence. They called themselves Hunters. At first Hunters accomplished very little when fighting back. Vampires are immortal and superior in every way to humans except for one key weakness. Sunlight. Vampires cannot come out in the light of day or they will be burned to ash.

Hunters began singling out those that only appeared at night, and when the sun rose, they sought out the hiding places of the vampires and murdered them in their sleep. They discovered that decapitation, staking, and burning were the quickest most effective ways to kill vampires. However, vampires have special abilities present in their various bloodlines and with the threat of the hunters killing them in slumber hanging over their heads they used them without restraint in order to escape death.

Hunters in turn looked for more effective ways to fight against these special powers that a rare few vampires possessed. The solution they found was through sacrificing their own flesh and blood in contracting with demons. During the first of the demon summoning experiments the hunters lost half their forces, but were successful in summoning demons. Using the newly acquired demon power and blood sacrificing they hunted vampires more efficiently than ever before.

With the power of demons at their fingertips to combat vampires the hunters grew in prestige and wealth. When the Hunters performed demon possession, they allowed a demon to inhabit their body for as little as a few minutes or as long as their life spans. They had at first merely summoned demons but summoning a demon did not grant you control over their power whereas possession does. Another problem produced by possession was compatibility. Worst case scenario a demon and human were completely incompatible thus the possession would immediately kill the human. Those with the highest compatibility would suffer much less severe side effects of demon possession such as a change of hair, skin, or eye color. But those cases were almost non-existent.

Those that allowed demon possession often suffered from physical pain, deformities, and often time’s permanent nerve and motor skill damage. More still gained mental disorders the lighter of which were insomnia, dementia, and amnesia. The more severe mental issues were insanity, traumatic disorders that made them unable to function and a complete and utter mental breakdown that left them nothing but a vegetable. As the centuries passed Hunters grew more experienced with contracting demons and alleviating the physical and mental damages caused by the frequent linking with demons.

After centuries of demon possession, the Hunters bodies began to evolve in order to adapt to the power of demon possession and containment forced upon them. Their bodies grew stronger, faster, more durable. Many hunters became immune to different types of diseases, cancers, viruses, and birth defects. And of course, their bodies developed extremely high levels of pain tolerance as well as stamina to cope with the demon power they use. The more daring of them even tampered with harvested vampire remains attempting to find new ways to increase their own strength.

In retaliation to the Hunters increase in natural abilities and numbers vampires began breeding in masse despite incredibly low fertility rates. At this time rouge vampires that had lost their clans to the Hunters attempted to increase their numbers through humans, something not done before. Instead of feeding off a human they gave them their blood which caused the human to either die or change into a new lifeform classified as a ghoul. Ghouls are humans that have shared blood with a vampire and gained enhanced physical traits and extended lifespans, at the cost of their ability to walk under the sun. Like vampires, ghouls have to consume human blood to survive but they need only a tenth what a vampire needs to live. What makes them a threat is that they must obey the orders of the vampire that shared blood with them.

The Hunters in a turn of desperation began using children in demon possession no longer content to wait for children to grow into adults before joining the front lines. This reckless decision lead to the Hunters greatest discovery so far. When demon possession was done before the age of puberty not only was the child able to contract a stronger demon than normal but the side effects of containing a demon were radically decreased. However, after time and again of failed attempts they learned demon possession before the age of 8 years old always lead to death except in 1/100 cases, and even then, the child was crippled beyond use both mentally and physically. 

With the contracting of stronger demons another discovery was made. Among the demons was an elite class of demonic beings called the Tailed Beasts. There are nine of these Tailed Beasts and the number of tails each one has in physical form represents the amount of power they hold. In addition to being the equivalent of a demon god, Tailed Beasts have the ability to share their power with their underlings or those they deem worthy. In other words, if a Hunter is possessed by a Tailed Beast, they can share the Tailed Beasts power with their fellow hunters without them being possessed by demons themselves. And if that weren’t good enough there are no side effects from this power sharing like there is with actual demon possession.

When the hunters learned of this they began contracting as many Tailed Beasts as they could instead of other demons so that they could increase their power and decrease damages from demon possession overall. Since Hunters no longer had to contract demons individually, they could increase their ranks by bringing in those outside of the hunter bloodline without the fear of losing them; because they didn’t have the enhanced traits brought about by hundreds of years of demon exposure. The Hunter organization grew vast and spread throughout the world chasing vampires from continent to continent always leaving a trail of destruction and vampire ashes behind them.

***************************************************************************

**PRESENT TIME**

Wind whistles across the rooftops of the local church as an all-black clad figure comes falling from the sky to land with a gentle tap against the slanted roof tiles. Golden hair glows in the moonlight as a hand rustles through short messy locks and brilliant blue eyes bleed to red slitted pupils. Another black clad figure lands beside the first and green eyes take in the darkness with a calculating gaze.

“It’s quiet.” Gaara comments.

Naruto turns his attention to the red head beside him, eyes back to their natural blue.

“You’re right Gaara, I can’t sense anything either.” Naruto replies.

“I thought Konoha was teeming with vampires and ghouls? They are supposed to be lurking around every corner and attacking mindlessly. That’s why we came all the way here from America.” Gaara growls.

“Remember what my dad said, that’s just the excuse the clan council gave him for getting us back here away from him, Tsunade and Jiraiya.” Naruto reminds him.

“Yeah the council never could stand how Minato never brought you back to Konoha after the Subaru incident.” Gaara murmurs.

Gaara’s eyes sadden as he says Subaru incident. Naruto reaches over and hugs the red head in a show of affection.

“If Shukaku hadn’t gone wild Gaara I would still be in the clutches of the council.” Naruto comforts him.

Gaara hugs him back.

“I know Naruto, and while I’m glad Shukaku’s rampage brought you to me, I still bear the sins of taking all those lives.” He whispers.

“You mean _we_ bear the sins of taking all those lives.” Naruto corrects him bumping their foreheads together and rubbing a thumb over the tattoo of love over Gaara’s forehead.

“You’re never going to give in on this are you.” Gaara says smiling.

“Nope. And it’s too late to regret becoming my brother.” Naruto grins back.

They both share a small smile and turn their attention back to the surrounding area. The streets of Konoha are clean and quiet. Water still lingers in the drainage from that mornings spring shower. Naruto scans the area taking in the night lights of the city he used to live in. It is much brighter than when he was twelve years old. The streetlamps look newer and there is a park that hadn’t been there before. There are twice as many apartments now and half as many traditional family homes. A clear sign of Konoha’s growth in population.

“So, what do you want to do first Naruto?” Gaara asks stretching out, loud cracks coming from his back and arms.

“Hmm, well the plane left about thirty minutes ago with our clones so we have about 24 hours of laying low while snooping around before they get here and we have to do things legit style.” Naruto replies.

Naruto and Gaara were ordered by the Hunter council to board a plane and come to Konoha for an indeterminately long stay in order to fight off vampire threats a week ago.

Normally this wouldn’t have been cause for illegal activities, except last month the thirtieth Hokage had died suddenly without designating a successor. Sarutobi had been a wise and gentle man, but he was far too trusting of those around him. Since he had not chosen his heir the Hunter council had voted his childhood friend and teammate Danzo to lead the clan as the next Hokage.

Being a Kage meant being the head of a clan branch. Hokage was the title given to the Kage that resided in Konoha and ruled the surrounding continent. In total there are 5 Kage’s, one for each continent, except for Antarctica and Australia who have separate organizations similar to the Hunters.

In America Gaara and Naruto had lived under the rule of the Kazekage. Danzo as the new Hokage demanded aid be sent to Konoha and specified Naruto by name. The Kazekage had been unable to refuse the request, because Danzo claimed the vampire population in Konoha was beyond compare to any in the world; and that there was an emergence of kekkai genkai holders among the vampires.

Kekkai genkai holders are vampires that hold special abilities specific to their bloodlines that other vampires don’t have. More often than not they are deadly trump cards that could allow one vampire to wipe out an entire branch of Hunters in a single night.

With this information the Kazekage was forced by the council to inform Naruto that he would be relocated to Konoha until the time that the vampire threat to Konoha is either eradicated or under control. Naturally wherever Naruto goes so does Gaara as the two are inseparable. With Naruto and Gaara leaving, several of their teammates and friends had demanded to be relocated with them. The Kazekage allowed a handful to come with them but refused to let Naruto or Gaara’s family members come.

Naruto’s father Minato was the unofficial heir of the Kazekage, which meant he had to stay in America. Naruto’s adoptive grandparents Tsunade and Jiraiya were also the Kazekage’s main advisors and chief informants. That being the case they too were barred from joining their grandson in Konoha.

Minato, Tsunade, and Jiraiya were all furious, but agreed that it was best they stay behind until they knew why Konoha suddenly had serious vampire problems; and why Danzo had specifically demanded Naruto when there was a Jinchūriki much closer to Konoha than Naruto.

Jinchūriki is the special name given to those that hold a tailed beast inside of them. On the battlefield and in public it is how they are identified since most Hunters are not allowed to know their identities. All other demon containers are called Akatsuki. The hunters that don’t possess demons inside them are labeled in three different ranks. Jonin, chunin, and genin. Genin is what children in training to become Hunters are called. Chunin are the Hunters that have helped kill at least three vampires in combat. The title Jonin is given to those who have successfully killed five vampires or more weather in battle or through espionage by themselves alone.

Naruto is the container of the nine-tailed beast Kurama, while Gaara holds the one-tailed beast Shukaku making them both Jinchūriki. The other seven Jinchūriki are scattered throughout the continents. Jinchūriki never really have a home because the council keeps them on the move to avoid detection and because they are deployed wherever their help is needed by the Hunters.

Naruto had once lived in Konoha for a few years and moved between its surrounding territories. At age nine he and his father journeyed overseas to America and ended up staying there. While in America they went from state to state never staying in one place for more than a few months at a time. Now he is back in Konoha to fight a vampire threat.

“We don’t know enough about the Konoha clan branch to sneak in, and according to the reports we received the vampires moved their base two days ago.” Gaara says biting his lip in thought.

“Mmm, well that limits us to strolling around and enjoying ourselves or checking out the old hideout for clues.” Naruto states rubbing the back of his neck and stifling a yawn.

“So, hideout then.” Gaara says, already turning in the direction of the vacant vampire nest.

“You are such a kill joy.” Naruto growls.

“We can familiarize ourselves with the area tomorrow Naruto.” Gaara calls back over his shoulder as he gracefully leaps to another rooftop.

“Fine, but I get to pick were we eat!” Naruto commands.

“We’re only getting ramen once a day Naruto.” Gaara says definitively.

“WHAT!?” Naruto squawks at Gaara’s figure as he leaps after it.

The night is silent when Naruto and Gaara touch down on the roof of a motel. A neon sign with half its letters dead blinks above them. Naruto wrinkles his nose at the smell of drugs, smoke, cleaners, and sex in the air. The vampires and ghouls had chosen a love hotel as there base. It was a clever disguise. People would be going in and out at all times of the night while in the daylight it would be mostly vacant. And since they were a love hotel it would be easy to lure prey in and get money at the same time.

Love hotels and casinos are the most common places for ghouls and loner vampires to reside. The family-based vampires wouldn’t be caught dead in such places. Exceptions to that are young vampire’s wanting to enjoy a cheap thrill and outcasts.

“Think we’ll need to pose as a couple to get in again?” Gaara asks unhappily.

“Oh, come on Gaara you know you like being my squeeze.” Naruto jokes.

Gaara gives Naruto a withering look in reply.

“Anyway, no need the place is clean. Hunters were really thorough.” Naruto says watching a scantily clad woman enter the hotel a drunken middle-aged man on her arm. Dude is probably gonna wake up to find out he’d been robbed in the morning. Gaara inhales deeply and nods his head in agreement.

“Yeah, scent is already gone. If ghouls were here, they won’t return. The report said four vampires were here and one had a kekki genkai that involved sound waves.” Gaara tells him.

Naruto had read the report as well of course but reports aren’t always truthful and with Danzo being Hokage it could have been completely fabricated for all they knew.

“I’ll do a chakra scan.” Naruto tells Gaara bending a fingerless glove covered hand to the dirty hotel roof.

Placing his palm flat on the tarry surface Naruto sends out a pulse of red chakra, that glows before racing away in all directions like a ripple on the surface of water. Chakra is the energy or power demons have that their contracted containers can borrow and use freely for multiple purposes.

Naruto watches the chakra wave fade down the sides of the buildings and as it does his mind receives the signals from his chakra. What the chakra pulse does is pick out the smallest lingering presence of any living organism that had been present in the hotel for the last few days. While the Hunters had cleaned the place top to bottom of vampire and ghoul presence even they couldn’t erase the subtle traces of energy exuded by vampires and ghouls.

“Two vampires, eleven ghouls.” Naruto confirms lifting his hand away from the roof.

“So the report was exaggerated.” Gaara says narrowing his eyes.

“Yeah, which means Danzo definitely doesn’t trust us.” Naruto replies moving to the edge of the roof; enjoying the cool night air on his skin.

“So how many Anbu you wanna bet he assigns to us?” Gaara asks with a cocky grin.

Anbu are the Kage’s elite bodyguards and assassins, usually comprised of Jonin and Akatsuki that have sensory type or poisonous demons. 

“Four each openly plus an extra three a piece in the ‘shadows’. So what are we betting?” Naruto asks giving his wager.

“Hmm, three each openly, and five in the ‘shadows’ a piece. Wager is same as usual one command from the winner to the loser, anything goes.” Gaara says.

“Deal.” Naruto replies.

He and Gaara shake on it before leaping back over the rooftops, to the far side of Konoha were the non-explicit stay hotels and inns are located. Before checking in Naruto uses chakra to turn his hair and eyes brown and darkens his skin tone to a sandy color. His whisker marks disappear and for more effect he lengthens his hair to shoulder length and ties it back in a ponytail. Gaara likewise changes his hair color to a lighter brown than Naruto’s and switches his green eyes to blue. Gaara erases his trademark dark eye circles and gives himself a few pimples and a stubby nose.

When they greet the attendant at the front desk their appearances don’t stand out at all and will be quickly forgotten. The attendant gives them their room keys which they pay for in cash and give common names for signing in. Naruto is Brad Baker while Gaara is James Smith. They take the elevator to the top third floor and enter their room. It’s sparsely furnished with a cream carpet, twin beds with matching sand colored coverlets, and white sheets. A wooden desk is in one corner with a chair and there is only one dresser.

They drop their disguises and Naruto puts his hand up to the wall by the door. An intricate seal appears beneath it, glowing red before turning black. It is Naruto’s trademark barrier seal; it blocks all sound and visual inside the perimeter he sets it for and it bars all entry to anyone who tries to come inside without permission. Gaara strips down to his boxers and fishnet undershirt before sliding under the covers. They’d been busy since 4 a.m. the previous day so getting some shut eye is a good idea. Naruto likewise strips down and hits the lights before crawling into his own bed.

**Author's Note:**

> This fan-fiction will update very irregularly.


End file.
